generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Van Kleiss
Van Kleiss jest przywódcą Sfory i władcą Abysji. Chce przejąć władzę nad światem i rozpocząć nową erę E.V.O. Aby osiągnąć swój cel stworzył grupę złożoną z niebezpiecznych mutantów, znaną jako Sfora. Twierdzi, że zna przeszłość Rexa, przez co wykorzystuje to, by zachęcić chłopaka do dołączenia do niego lub korzysta z tego, gdy ten chce go zniszczyć czy schwytać. Wygląd Van Kleiss jest wysokim, szerokim w ramionach mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Jego twarz jest podłużna i posiada podkrążone, ciemnobrązowe oczy. Długie czarne włosy mają srebrne smugi na prawym i lewym końcu opadającej na twarz grzywki. Zanim został wyleczony przez Rexa, wydawało się, że ubranie, które nosił było jego częścią, ponieważ ilekroć został zniszczony, wskrzeszał się w stroju. Jego standardowy strój składał się z długiego, ciemnoszarego płaszcza, złotego kołnierza połączonego ze złotym napierśnikiem w kształcie koła oraz czarną koszulką w szare, poziome paski. Nosi również szare spodnie przepasane skórzanym paskiem ze złotą klamrą oraz wysokie, czarne buty ze złotymi sprzączkami. Posiada kilka mechanicznych części włącznie z jego lewą ręką oraz klatką piersiową. Najbardziej godna uwagi jest duża, złota rękawica, której używa do drenażu nanitów z innych E.V.O. Czubki palców zakończone są tępymi szpilami, które przekształcają się w ostre igły, gdy Van Kleiss chce się pożywić nanitami. Reszta nieorganicznych części jego ciała to duża, okrągła, złota dziura w klatce piersiowej, która jest połączona z metalowym kołnierzem. Po wyleczeniu Van Kleissa, mechaniczna ręką wróciła do postaci normalnej ludzkiej kończyny. Chociaż nie zostało to pokazane w serialu, w pewnym momencie mężczyzna stworzył ulepszoną wersję rękawicy. thumb|left|Nanitowa zbroja Van Kleissa Gdy wybrał się w podróż do Amazonii, musiał nosić specjalną nanitową zbroję, która dostarczała mu nanity z gleby z Abysji, która znajdowała się w specjalnych torbach. Zbroja była czarno-szara ze złotymi elementami. Nadal widoczne były mechaniczne części Van Kleissa, a dodatkowo do pleców mężczyzny podpięte były dwie długie rury, transportujące potrzebne do przeżycia mikromaszyny. Gdy Dziki Kot przypadkowo przeciął rury, Van Kleiss powrócił do swojego poprzedniego mechanizmu przetrwania - drenażu nanitów. Kiedy podczas oficjalnej uroczystości próbował dołączyć Abysję do ONZ-u, nosił czarny garnitur z czerwono-złotymi zakończeniami rękawów oraz z pasem i naramiennikami tego samego koloru. Posiadał również skórzany pas ze srebrną klamrą, a jego włosy zaczesane były do tyłu. Po jego przygodach z podróżą w czasie, zapuścił brodę i wąsy, a jego włosy były nieco zaniedbane. Jakiś czas później, Kleiss zgolił brodę i wąsy oraz uporządkował swój wygląd. Osobowość thumb|right|Van Kleiss zamienia [[Dziki Kot E.V.O.|Dzikiego Kota w kamień]] Sprytny i zmanipulowany Van Kleiss nie waha się wykorzystywać okazji, by ułatwić sobie osiągnięcie celu. Jest zimny i bezwzględny jeśli chodzi o realizacje swoich intencji. Jeżeli członek Sfory nie spełnia kryteriów Van Kleissa, mężczyzna wyssie jego nanity oraz przekształci w kamienny posąg, który prawdopodobnie umieści w swoim ogrodzie. Van Kleiss przez większość czasu mówi i zachowuje się w uprzejmy sposób, nawet podczas walki lub podczas drwin ze swoich przeciwników. Posiada również humorystyczną stronę osobowości, co pokazał, gdy zatrzymał się w połowie bitwy, by po prostu zapytać Rexa dlaczego "wyżywa się na ścianie". Jednak uprzejma postawa Kleissa po prostu ukrywa ciemniejszą stronę jego osobowości. Był w stanie oszukać wielu ludzi, co nie udałoby się, gdyby znali jego złowrogą naturę. Potrafi zaplanować z najmniejszymi szczegółami każdy swój plan, co udowodnił, gdy potajemnie transportował przesiąkniętą nanitami glebę z Abysji pod Nowy Jork, by stać się tak potężnym, jak we własnym królestwie i przejąć ONZ. Zachowuje trzeźwość umysłu nawet w sytuacjach, w których nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Zdecydowanie nie lubi Providence. Twierdzi, że nie lubi wtrącania się w jego plany. Nie podoba mu się fakt, że ludzie widzą Providence jako "zbawicieli", a sam mówi, że prawdziwym "zbawicielem" jest on sam. Celowo nie ogłosił swojego przybycia do Nowego Jorku lub nie powiedział o swoim immunitecie dyplomatycznym, tak, by Providence zaatakowało go i jego popleczników, tylko w celu upokorzenia ich. Ponadto, gdy Rex zapytał Kleissa dlaczego zawsze stara się zniszczyć lekarstwo na mutację, odpowiedział, że on nie przeżyje bez nanitów, a to co Providence nazywa "lekiem", on nazywa "śmiercią". thumb|left|[[Czarny Rycerz|Czarna rozmawia z w pełni świadomym Van Kleissem]] Po jego przygodach z podróżami w czasie i powrocie do teraźniejszości, wydawało się, że stan umysłu Van Kleissa stał się bardzo delikatny i niestabilny. Na przykład, gdy opuścił kapsułę, zaczął histerycznie krzyczeć, że "ona się zbliża" i uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Gdy był sam, recytował to co pisał, mówił sam do siebie i krzyczał. Kilka razy zostało zasugerowane, że Van Kleiss udawał szaleństwo. Zostało to pokazane, gdy wykazał się klarownością podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Czarnym Rycerzem. Również, gdy groził mu Dziki Kot, wykazał się jasnością poprzez zmianę mimiki twarzy z szerokiego uśmiechu na poważna minę, która prawdopodobnie sugerowała ponowny drenaż nanitów z mutanta. W następstwie, Dziki Kot zignorował Kleissa i rzucił nim na podłogę. Jego szaleństwo w końcu okazuje się być podstępem. Celowo udawał obłęd, aby ani Cezar, ani Konsorcjum nie zdobyło mocy, której pożądał z Meta nanitów. Umiejętności Moce E.V.O. Po zostaniu wyleczonym przez Rexa, Van Kleiss tracił wszystkie swoje zdolności E.V.O., chociaż twierdził, że nienaruszone zostało źródło jego umiejętności: intelekt. Kiedy pojawił się później, całe jego lewe ramię było bio-mechaniczne, a niektóre zdolności wróciły nieco wzmocnione. thumb|Kleiss używa swojej [[Rękawica Van Kleissa|rękawicy]] * Rękawica Van Kleissa: Rękawica daje Van Kleissowi nadludzką siłę, co pokazał, gdy w odcinku "Przymierze" rzucił ogromną, wielotonową płytą, czy też w odcinku "Rewanż" z łatwością przebił pięścią skałę. Jego ręka jest w stanie rozciągnąć się na 10 metrów, co zapewnia mu możliwość atakowania z dystansu. Potrafi również wystrzelić mnóstwo ostrych szpil z czubków palców rękawicy. Dodatkowo, rękawica może naładować jego ciało nanitami, co zwiększa jego zdolności fizyczne. :* Absorbcja nanitów: Choć jest to bardziej mechanizm służący do przetrwania niż moc, Van Kleiss może również użyć swojej rękawicy do drenażu nanitów z innych E.V.O. W procesie tym, E.V.O. zostaje zamienione w kamienny posąg. Mutanty, które zostały zamienione w kamień, formalnie żyją, a niektóre nawet są w stanie wyrwać się ze skamieniałości, gdy się skupią, ale ponownie okrywają się powłoką, gdy ich koncentracja zostaje zaburzona. thumb|Van Kleiss tworzy [[E.V.O.]] :* Tworzenie E.V.O.: Po wchłonięciu wszystkich aktywnych nanitów Rexa (z wyjątkiem Nanitu Omega), Van Kleiss zyskał możliwość tworzenia E.V.O. bestii. Mutanty, które sam stworzył są naznaczone złotym symbolem jego rękawicy, w tym miejscu, gdzie Kleiss dotknął ofiary, by aktywować jego nanoroboty. Tworzone potwory są bardzo niestabilne i jeśli nie wyleczy się ich w odpowiednim czasie, staną się nieuleczalne. Inne umiejętności * Umiejętności bojowe: Van Kleiss jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny, co pokazał, gdy zaatakował go gladiator - mężczyzna wykonał unik i szybko pojawił się za przeciwnikiem. Jest również wyszkolonym wojownikiem, co udowodnił pokonując z łatwością kilku biegłych w walce wręcz gladiatorów. * Zdolności przywódcze: Van Kleiss pokazał, że kontroluje armię E.V.O., które są na każdą jego komendę i zawołanie. Jego najmocniejsi poplecznicy uformowali grupę znaną jako "Sfora". * Inteligencja: Van Kleiss posiada rozległą wiedzę o nanitach, jako że był jednym z wielu naukowców pracujących nad projektem nanitów. Zna również wiele języków, w tym klasyczną łacinę. Byłe umiejętności thumb|Van Kleiss podróżujący na przyzwanym pnączu * Manipulacja środowiskiem: Znajdując się w Abysji, Van Kleiss był bardzo potężny. Jako że gleba została przesiąknięta nanitami, Kleiss mógł kontrolować całe środowisko. Potrafił wezwać masywne korzenie, czy niezwykle chwytne pnącza, które mogły pochwycić ofiarę, lub przenosić Van Kleissa w inne miejsce. Był w stanie nawet w pewnym obszarze wywołać opady deszczu. Mógł również uformować korzenie z jego ciała i używać ich jako prowizorycznych broni. Będąc w Abysji, mężczyzna był praktycznie nieśmiertelny i mógł regenerować się bez względu na ilość, czy wielkość obrażeń. Był tak silny, że jego przeciwnicy nie ośmielali się go atakować na terenie krainy. Gdy Providence wysłało armię, aby uratować Rexa z Abysji, wszystkie jednostki zostały z łatwością pokonane. Szósty był jedynym ocalałym agentem z eskorty ratunkowej. Kiedy wyruszał na wycieczki poza Abysję, zabierał ze sobą glebę przepełnioną mikrorobotami. Wykazano, że bez ziemi z jego krainy umrze lub przynajmniej zostanie poważnie osłabiony. Jego ciało działało również jako stabilizator organiczny dla bardzo niestabilnych nanitów znajdujących się w Abysji. Doktor Holiday zasugerowała, że Van Kleiss był związany z nimi na poziomie molekularnym, w rezultacie, gdy Rex go zabił uczynił je bardziej niestabilnymi. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Van Kleiss podczas [[Projekt nanitów|projektu nanitów]] Van Kleiss był naukowcem, który uczestniczył w pierwotnym projekcie nanitów wraz z Gabrielem Rylanderem, Peterem Meechumem, Rafaelem, Cezarem i Violetą Salazar. Kleiss był chciwym człowiekiem, który chciał władzy i myślał, że nanity pomogą mu ją zdobyć. Po zauważeniu, że Konsorcjum również posiada podobny cel, zamordował rodziców Rexa, którzy wywołali eksplozję, sabotując poznane plany Konsorcjum. Gdy nastąpił wybuch nanitów, Van Kleiss był bezpośrednio blisko eksplozji, którą jako jeden z nielicznych przeżył. Później odkrył, że został obdarzony zdolnością kontrolowania środowiska Abysji, które było przesiąknięte nanitami. Generator Rex Van Kleiss niepodzielnie rządził swoją krainą. Providence wiedziało o jego istnieniu, jednak nie był na ich celowniku, bo nie sprawiał większych kłopotów, dopóki nie poznał tajnej broni agencji, którą był znany mu z przeszłości Rex. Kleiss stworzył elitarną grupę E.V.O., znaną jako Sfora, która pod jego dowództwem obserwowała nastolatka, a gdy przyszedł na to czas przenieśli się do Abysji. Van Kleiss stwierdził, że posiada odpowiedzi na nurtujące chłopaka pytania, ale okazało się, że pragnął jedynie wyssać jego nadzwyczajne nanity. Kleiss szybko stał się nemezis Rexa, jak i również niebezpiecznym wrogiem dla Providence. Razem ze swoją elitą próbował stworzyć nową erę E.V.O. Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia centrali Providence, Van Kleiss wciąż próbował sabotować działania organizacji i kontynuował proces ekspansji swojej E.V.O. armii. Aby uzyskać większą potęgę i zastępy mutantów, mężczyzna przeprowadził kilka ciężkich wypraw, między innymi do Słoja robali, jednak Providence zawsze stawało mu na drodze. W międzyczasie starał się skłócić Rexa z jego odnalezionym bratem Cezarem, którego, jak twierdzi, znał z czasów nanoprogramu. W skutek jednej z niespodziewanych misji, Wyrwa przeniosła Kleissa w odległą przeszłość, skąd mężczyzna za wszelką cenę szukał sposobu na powrót do teraźniejszości. Stworzył komorę hibernacyjną, dzięki której wrócił do swoich czasów i został odnaleziony przez zupełnie nowe Providence, kierowane przez Czarnego Rycerza. Obłąkany i niezrównoważony po podróży Kleiss został przydzielony do odnowionego nonoprojektu. Jednakże, jak się później okazało, jego szaleństwo było tylko częścią kolejnego przebiegłego planu. Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 * "Dzień, który wszystko zmienił" (debiut) * "Teoria strun" (epizodycznie) * "Hen, za morzem" * "Przywódca Sfory" * "Mroczne przejście" (śmierć) * "Co kryje prawda" (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * "Rój" (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) * "Rewanż" Sezon 2 * "Demolka" (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * "Przymierze" * "Sygnały z przeszłości" * "Piaskiem pisane" * "Siostra Holiday" (sylwetka) * "Uziemiony" (retrospekcja) * "Lwy i owieczki" Sezon 3 * "Zagadka Sfinksa" (epizodycznie; sylwetka na hieroglifie) * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) * "Krótka historia czasu" * "Gra pozorów" * "Cel: Konsorcjum" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Komiksy * "Nadbagaż" * "Serce z kamienia" * "Bohaterów dwóch" (epizodycznie; retrospekcja; sylwetka na hieroglifie) * "Distraction!" * "Anything You Can Chew" Gry * "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" * "Abysus Arena" * "Enemy Alliance" * "EVO Showdown" * "FusionFall" * "TKO" * "Project Exonaut" Relacje Ciekawostki * Providence wiedziało o Van Kleissie i Sforze zanim Rex dołączył do organizacji. Jednak, jak twierdzi Agent 6, nie sprawiali problemów, aż do rozpoczęcia serii. * Van Kleiss jest pierwszą postacią w serii, która krwawi. * Pomimo utraty jego pierwotnych umiejętności, twierdzi, że nadal posiada uczucie nanitowego głodu. * Wydaje się, że Van Kleiss znał rodziców Rexa na tyle dobrze, by móc określić jakie cechy przejął po nich ich syn. * "Van Kleiss" po holendersku oznacza "z Ziemi", co jest ukłonem w stronę jego umiejętności kontrolowania gleby i roślinności w Abysji. * W odcinku "Zagadka Sfinksa", Van Kleiss pojawia się epizodycznie na hieroglifie. Hieroglif pojawia się również w komiksie "Bohaterów dwóch", który w Stanach Zjednoczonych został wydany przed premierą odcinka. * Podczas jego wcześniejszych występów, prawie wcale nie używał technologii, a jako środek transportu używał E.V.O. * Van Kleiss prawdopodobnie jest oburęczny, ponieważ potrafi pisać prawą ręką i używać swojej rękawicy, która znajduje się na lewej ręce. * Van Kleiss pośrednio zabił Rafaela i Violetę Salazar, zamykając ich w pomieszczeniu z reaktorem nanitów. Salazarowie zginęli w wybuchu. * Zna klasyczną łacinę, co pokazał w odcinku "Krótka historia czasu". * Van Kleiss jest imponującym aktorem. Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Van Kleissa * Zamek Van Kleissa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O. Kategoria:Sfora Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Projekt nanitów Kategoria:Nieuleczalne E.V.O.